Where's Artie?
by Pianoninja
Summary: Zosia and Arthur are engaged to be married, with their first child on the way. Zosia is just a week from her due date when she allows to he fiancé to go out on his stag do...what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovelies! This is MirrorSparkles1234's fault, she inspired me whilst I was on a train and still a little drunk! Also she's blackmailing into writing more with promises of Jacha fluff :3 Anyway, hope you enjoy, it's all pretty self explanatory so I don't really need to say more :) **

Zosia awoke at around midnight with a tightening feeling in her lower abdomen, she sat herself up slowly and whispered, "Arthur? Arthur are you awake?" When there was no reply she flicked on the bedside lamp and looked over to the other side of the bed. Only on seeing that it was empty did she realise that her fiancé and soon to be father of her child was out on his stag do. Dom had suggested they have it then because they wouldn't have time once the baby had arrived, obviously the junior doctor was reluctant to leave his heavily pregnant fiancé but the baby wasn't due for another week so she insisted he go out and enjoy himself. As she felt another twinge across her stomach she began to wish she wasn't so stubborn.

She gently swung herself around and sat cautiously on the edge of her and Arthur's double bed. She picked up her phone from the bedside table and quickly dialled her fiancé's number - straight to voice mail. 'Idiot' she thought to herself, though whether she was referring to him or herself she wasn't sure. She then tried Dom's, it rang for a while but still no answer. She tried Arthur again - still nothing. Unexpectedly, as she scrolled through her phone contacts, another sharp pain enveloped her body and she let out a paltry cry. Panicking slightly she struggled to think of who else she could turn to; Jessie would be out with Dom and Arthur, so would Guy (not that she would ever turn to her father for help) and her best friend Luke from their Northchurch days was off skiing in the French alps with his idiot father. This left her only one option...

* * *

Colette was sitting on the floor in the middle of her lounge, surrounded by a mountain of paperwork, with a pen in one hand and a large glass of red wine in the other when her mobile phone began to vibrate in her pocket. The clock on her mantle piece read '00:15' so she was understandably hesitant to answer. Until that is, she caught sight of the called ID and almost jumped up of the floor and answered hurriedly,

"Zosh? What's happened?" From the other end of the phone she heard a small reserved squeak of a voice,

_"Colette...something's wrong" _the nurse caught wind of the fear in the young woman's voice which took her back to when she was a student nurse looking after her friend's daughter while he visited his sick wife. She quickly began to fumble around putting her shoes and coat on as she reassured the Mum to be on the phone,

"Alright Chick stay calm, I'm on my way."

* * *

Zosia was pacing around the lounge, which was covered in empty Chinese cartons and pizza boxes as she had become to lazy to do any cooking in recent weeks, stopping a couple of times when a contraction forced her to. Eventually she heard a knock on the door but before she got there to open it Colette had barged in in a panic anyway. She met a teary eyed Zosia in the hallway with a sudden sigh of relief, then flung her arms out as the junior doctor doubled over with a gasp as another contraction.

"Ok?" the older woman checked as Zosia straightened herself out and nodded, then asked "How many contractions have you had Zosh?"

"That was five" Zosia replied quietly, smoothing her hand over her swollen abdomen as her baby kicked beneath the walls of her uterus.

"Right, that's good" Colette smiled, attempting to reassure the terrified young woman in front of her. "Where's Artie?" Zosia sighed and gestured towards her phone in her hand,

"I don't know. I mean, he's out on his stag do...but he's not picking up his phone." Colette rolled her eyes and sighed,

"bloody men, you're Dad was the same when your Mum went into labour with you." Zosia smiled a sad smile at the thought of her Mama as a tear escaped her eye. "Oh Zosh I'm sorry" Colette said softly as she placed a caring hand on Zosia's shoulder, "She would be so proud of you you know." The pregnant doctor took a deep shaky breath before she wiped her eyes and asked, sounding like a child,

"So what do we do now?" Colette smiled, keeping her hand on Zosia's shoulder as she suggested,

"Let's go and sit down, and try and get hold of your imbecile of a fiancé" and ushered her into the lounge.

* * *

"Oh for goodness sake boy, pick up your phone!" Colette shouted as she hit Arthur's voicemail for the fifth time, "any luck on Dom?" she asked as she looked up from her phone, too see Zosia resting her head in her hands, gritting her teeth through the pain as she shook her head. She quickly jumped out of her seat and moved over to Zosia's chair where she perched on the arm rest, rubbing her hand up and down her back. Just as the contraction subsided the latch on the front door clicked and they heard Dom chant,

_"I'm hoooooome" _as he stumbled through the hallway. Zosia heaved herself wearily to her feet and rushed into the hallway,

"Dom thank god y-" she stopped abruptly as she realised something. "Where's Arthur?" she asked almost silently as her heart sank into the pit of her stomach. Dom, leaning against the wall to keep himself upright, looked back at Zosia with wide eyes and quietly said

"he was in the taxi with me, you don't think...oh god" he then exploaded with laughter at the realisation of what had happened. Through laughing and gasping for breath he said "Artie's still in the taxi!"

Just as he spoke there was a sound of water splashing on the carpet beneath them. Dom looked again at Zosia and laughing ever more, he asked

"Zosia! Did you just wet yourself?" before she turned and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

* * *

Colette was glaring at the other, very inhebriated, young doctor now and as she pulled him into the lounge by his ear she ordered,

"You. Get yourself sobered up and then find that idiot and tell him to get back here bloody quick because, unfortunately for this poor kid, he is about to be a father."

* * *

**Hope you liked it, probably not going to be very long - 3 or 4 chapters at most :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, here's another chapter, really hope you like it! And now MirrorSparkles1234 you can stop moaning ;)**

"Zosia" Colette knocked firmly on the door and shouted, "Zosia come on, open the door!" From inside the bathroom she heard a muffled sobbing and she ran her hand through her hair exasperatedly. "Come on Zosh, please" she pushed, more softly and calmer, "we are going to find him, I promise." There was a shuffling noise of the young doctor moving her position as the baby did, then quietly she cried,

"Why isn't he here? He's left me, I know he has! He was never ready to be a father." Colette frowned as she sat down on the floor of the hallway.

"Come on Zosh, don't say that. Y'know, your Mum didn't think your Dad was ready either; on the night she went into labour he was in theatre in the middle of a ten hour operation on this old dear who probably wasn't going to make it anyway." Zosia laughed derivatively,

"Why doesn't that surprise me? He always favoured brains over me anyway." She gasped sharply as another contraction caught her unexpectedly.

"Okay?" The nurse outside queried in concern. "Zosh?" She asked again, the worry riding in her voice.

"What!?" was the replied she received through the wooden door, reminding her strongly of Zosia's teenage days.

"Please open the door, you can't stay in there forever"

"Why?" Zosia snapped back as tears rolled down her cheeks, "why should I when you've basically just told me that Arthur is going to be as bad at parenting as Guy, if not worse! At least he was doing something worthwhile, Digby's probably sat in some sleezy bar in a state of unconsciousness." Colette couldn't help but laugh at this image, the she continued,

"Hang on, I never said that! You didn't let me finish the story." Zosia huffed,

"Well get on with it then, we might not have long before a baby falls out of me!"

"Alright, don't get grumpy with me, you're not a four year old anymore!" Colette stated in a very authoritative tone, much like she would when Zosia was younger. "Anyway, so your Dad's in theatre poking at someone's frontal lobe when your Mum stumbles on to the ward, crying and telling Benson to go and get him out of theatre! It's only me and him on the ward because the rest are assisting in surgery so I'm left with your Mum crying and telling me it was going to be too late. Your Dad being the stubborn idiot that he is says 'oh no it'll be fine; these things take ages, I'll be out before she's even dilated'. Zosia rolled her eyes as she sat on the floor listening and mumbled

"Sounds about right." Colette smiled at how much Zosia reminded her of Anya before she carried on,

"Anyway, Benson came running back shaking his head and your Mum's sat next to me making noises you'd expect from a birthing cow! So I took her up to maternity and she was screaming and swearing at me in Polish because your father is an imbecile. Then just as you decided it was time to make an appearance he comes running down the corridor, still scrubbed up, with tears in his eyes, babbling all the apologies under the sun. I've never seen your Mum look happier than she did in that moment, because even after all that, even though he wasn't there for the majority of it, he was there for the most important moment of both their lives and that was what mattered." There was a perfect silence from the bathroom for just a moment, until Colette heard the unmistakable click of the door unlocking and Zosia came out hanging her head. "Come here" Colette ordered softly with outstretched arms. Zosia didn't have to be told twice as she accepted the nurse's comforting hug and smiled as she softly stroked her hair. "It'll be ok Zoshie, we will find him."

Dom sat cross legged on the leather sofa in the lounge, cupping a warm mug of coffee in his hands as he repeatedly dialed Arthur's number, only to reach his voicemail.

"Bloody hell Digby" he hissed "pick up the goddamn phone!" He then leapt off the sofa rather swiftly and ran into the hallway where he near enough bumped into Colette and Zosia coming the other way.

"Copeland! What the hell are you doing?" Colette bit at him in a hushed tone. Dom rolled his eyes disobediently and replied excitedly,

"Phone book!" then continued to leap down the hallway to the magazine rack by the door.

"What?" Zosia queried in confusion. Dom smiled back at her and explained,

"If Artie's still in the taxi then surely the driver will have found him by now, and where do you find phone numbers?" he waved the chunky BT phone book at the pair with a grin on his face.

"Ah" Zosia grimaced and doubled aver suddenly at the peak of yet another contraction. Dom held her forearms gently, supporting her wait and stood in front of her, looking straight into her eyes.

"Okay?" he checked softly, to which she nodded with her eyes still closed. He then stepped forward and took her into a tender hug as he whispered in her ear "I'm sorry for being an idiot Zosh, I promise I'll make it up to you" and kissed her softly on the top of her head.

"No, no sign, sorry mate" the gentleman manning the phone at the taxi company office apologized to Dom over the phone.

"Don't worry, thanks for your help though" he sighed back as he watched Zosia's face drop. He hung up his mobile and placed it down on the table before he got up and went to sit on the sofa next to her.

"He's not going to get here is he?" she whispered as watery eyes threatened to spill. Just as another contraction overtook her shaken body Dom wrapped his arms tightly around her again as she began to cry for her missing fiancé.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ooh look another chapter, I wonder who forced me to write this ;) Thank you MirrorSparkles1234 for your advice on Arthur fashion and grossing me out with labour details. **

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy this, I'll try and update again soon. It should be much easier after next week though because...I'LL HAVE FINISHED MY ALEVELS! Can I get a woop woop? ;) **

"Ughhhhhhh" Zosia moaned, gritting her teeth, praying for the latest contraction to pass quickly as she sat on the sofa, curled up as small as she could. Colette knelt in front of the sofa, rubbing her back gently as she looked at her watch.

"Alright Zosh, we're nearly there" she reassured the young woman calmly before turning to Dom, "any luck with Arthur?" she asked to which he shook his head disappointedly. Colette then stood up, patting Zosia carefully on the shoulder and ushered Dom into the hallway with her, lowering her voice as to not concern Zosia. "She and this baby aren't going to be able to wait much longer" she said solemnly, "we need to find him, and fast." Dom widened his eyes, trying not to let frustration and lack of sleep get to him, he hissed back at Colette,

"Well what do you think I'm trying to do? I don't know where the hell he is. For all we know he could have gotten cold feet and caught the next plane to Australia!" Just as Colette went to tell him to quieten down she heard a cough from behind her. As the pair looked round they set eyes on Zosia, standing in the doorway with one hand under her bump and the other pressed against the small of her back. There were tears brimming in her eyes as she half shouted, half cried

"See, you both think he's gone as well! I may as well give up n-" she stopped as yet again her body went into a painful spasm and her legs crumpled under her. Dom dived forward and knelt down in front of his best friend, speaking calmly he tried to encourage her,

"Come on Zosh, just breathe, it'll all be over soon I promise." to which she snapped back, as she pushed him away from her;

"How am I supposed to believe you? You said you'd find my fiancé three hours ago but you didn't! Just LEAVE ME ALONE!" Her voice cracked as she sat on the floor and sobbed into her hands distraughtly. Colette gestured, with a stern facial expression, for the other junior doctor to leave swiftly before she crouched down on the floor next to the irate young woman, placing her hand on her back. "Get off me" she murmured angrily as she shrugged the nurse's hand away.

"Zosia come on, think about your baby, he or she needs you to be strong right now" Colette tried to boost her spirits. Zosia replied quietly, through a wall of never ending tears,

"I don't want to be strong. I want Arthur to me here, I don't want to do this alone. I…I want my Mama!"

Meanwhile, over at Holby, Guy was taking a walk around the wards during his twelve hour night shift. He quietly walked on to Keller, to avoid disturbing the sleeping patients, when he noticed something familiar sitting on the nurse's station. A pair of black glasses with one bent arm and multiple layers of masking tape across the bridge, keeping them together after years of wear and tear. He picked up the worn out looking spectacles and folded the arms in before placing them in his trouser pocket, then scanned his eyes around the ward until they stopped on a single black, leather, laced shoe left astray under a metal chair with purple fabric cushioning that was often used by relatives of patients. He picked up the shoe with two fingers and examined it for a moment. Then his eyes continued their journey across the ward to see the slightly open door of the on call room. With a knowing grin on his face he careful poked his head around the door and found his soon to be son-in-law sprawled out on the bed with one shoe missing. He allowed himself a small chuckle (and a sneaky photo on his iPhone), before placing the F2's belongings carefully on the table next to him and closing the door silently as he left.

"Oh my god, what's happening to me Colette?" Zosia began to cry loudly as another, much stronger contraction hit her body, "I'm going to split in two!" Colette smiled as she fondly remembered hearing a lot of similar things coming from Anya nearly thirty years ago.

"No you're not. Now come on and get up off the floor" she urged, placing her hands firmly under Zosia's arm pits. Zosia shook her head adamantly, as she somewhat deliriously cried

"Nooo, I'll just have the baby down here!" Just then Dom walked back over to the pair and whispered cautiously,

"Am I forgiven yet?" to which Zosia turned her head and smiled at before cheering,

"Dom!" and stretching her arms out wide as he crouched down on the floor next to her and Colette, "Dom I love you so much, why do you have to be gay?" Dom then looked towards Colette with a puzzled expression.

"Don't worry, she's just transitioning" Colette explained. Zosia then released Dom from her child-like hug and jeered back,

"No I'm not! You're transitioning" to which both onlookers couldn't help but laugh at. However it wasn't long before Zosia let out another cry and attempted to curl herself into a ball as another contraction came. Colette quickly flashed her eyes to her watch as Dom tried to keep her calm, rubbing her back in a circular motion and shushing her like you would an upset child. The nurse's eyes flashed at Dom as Zosia continued to screech.

"Right. Those two were barely even 5 minutes apart, we're getting you to hospital, now." She told Zosia sternly, wholly expecting the reaction she was about to get.

"No way!" she shouted back at her, I'm not going without Arthur! He needs to be there, YOU'VE GOT TO FIND HIM!" Dom then proceeded to roll his eyes in despair at the two women and ordered Colette,

"Go and start the car, we'll be there in a minute." At this the nurse was slightly baffled but considering the circumstances she decided it best to follow the F1's advice and left swiftly to start her car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyy, sorry it's been a while, I've been on holiday and the rest of the time I just seem to have been really busy or too tired to write. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I think I know where I'm going with this now so hopefully I'll be able to update more often :P **

" ah ah ah fuuuuuuuck Dom!" Zosia screeched and panted through another contraction as she lay in the back of Colette's car with her legs across Dom's lap, "why did I agree to any of this?" Dom smiled at Zosia's remark as he rubbed his hand up and down her shin gently and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"You're doing so well Marchy, it'll all be over soon" he told his best friend softly before she yelped again as her body was overtaken by pain.

"I want Arthur, where is he Dom?" she began to cry once more, causing Dom to pull her body closer into his as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, pressing a button in order to light up the screen – _'no new messages'. _

"Want me to try calling him again?" he asked tentatively. She shook her head into his chest as he kept her enveloped in a caring hug,

"What's the point? He's obviously not bothered." The F1 huffed and then breathed in sharply as she had yet another contraction.

"Don't say that Zosh. He's probably just passed out somewhere, he'll get there, I know it" Dom tried and tried to reassure her while he gently rubbed her back.

Colette pulled up in front of the hospital and Dom helped a rather hot and flustered Zosia out of the back seat, supporting her under the arms. Sacha came bounding out of the front doors as soon as he saw the heavily pregnant junior doctor waddling towards the building,

"Dr March!" he acknowledged her enthusiastically "Is it time? Are we going to be seeing little baby Digby soon!?" Zosia groaned grouchily and rolled her eyes. Dom took note of her frustration and saw how exhausted she looked before he wrapped his arm around her waist and apologized to Sacha

"Sorry Mr Levy, we really need to get up to Maternity" and headed as swiftly as possible towards the lift leaving the consultant stood talking to himself.

"Oh no, that's fine, you go ahead" before he shouted back to Zosia, "Good luck!"

As the pair approached the slowly opening silver doors Zosia pulled on the back of Dom's tshirt, through gritted teeth stated,

"Dom, I can't get in there." Dom stopped and turned to face the young woman,

"What?" he queried, his pitch getting slightly higher.

"I can't get in that lift" she repeated herself to her confused friend.

"What?" Dom sighed and rubbed his finger against the bridge of his nose as his lack of sleep was beginning to set in "Why not?" Colette then strolled up behind them looking puzzled as the two young doctors stood staring at the lift doors.

"What's going on? What are we waiting for?" she asked as cheerily as possible, sensing that the morale was beginning fall. Dom snapped his head around to look at the nurse before hissing derivatively

"She's refusing to get in the lift." Zosia looked up at her best friend, hurt, her big brown eyes shining as she tried to swallow the lump in the back of her throat. "I'm sorry Zosh" he said half-heartedly "but you're really not making this situation any easier for anyone!" he tried to keep control of the emotion and anger brewing as his voice echoed around the hospital reception. Colette quickly jumped in at this point, knowing Zosia as she did she was rather clued up on the reasoning behind her reluctance.

"Alright Dom, you just take Zoshie's bags up to maternity and let them know we're on our way" she advised him sharply, handing over the two bags full of clothes and other items.

As Sacha walked up the stairs on his way back to the ward he came across Guy Self, coming off another ward in his night time check of the hospital.

"Mr Self!" he called, catching the attention of the CEO, "I saw Zosia coming in just a minute ago, is it all systems go? How are you feeling about becoming Grandpa?" Guy walked down another couple of steps, slowly processing what the consultant had just said before reaching the penultimate step and turning suddenly,

"What did you just say?" Sacha looked back at his boss in confusion before reiterating.

"Zosia…I saw her in reception, she was heading up to maternity with Dom." He watched as Guys eyes then widened and he started running up the stairs, leaping two at a time as he scrolled through his contacts in search for his daughter's number.

"Colette, I am not getting in that death trap!" Zosia practically shouted across the reception, "you of all people should know that." Colette ran her hand through her hair, racking her brain for a solution to what was seeming to be an impossible situation, as Zosia doubled over in pain as another contraction took hold of her.

"Oh for goodness sake Zosh!" the nurse cursed before she spotted a porter out of the corner of her eye, pushing an empty wheelchair. "Oi you" she called to the confused boy, "bring that here." The porter, looking mildly terrified, stuttered,

"but, I um- the doc-" before Colette, tapping her foot impatiently barked,

"Come on. I haven't got all day!" He quickly turned and rushed over to the pair, placing the chair behind Zosia before scuttling away, whimpering like an injured animal. "Sit." Colette ordered the junior doctor, gently pushing her into the wheelchair before spinning her round and pressing the button outside the lift. "We haven't got time to faff with this Zosh, I know you're scared but sometimes you just have to face your fears head on to realise that the thing you're scared of isn't actually that terrifying." In truth Zosia had been scared of lifts since she was little, as a child she would cry and scream if Anya or Guy had taken her in one so they tried to avoid it as much as possible, until as a teenager she did the avoiding herself. For a while she managed to use calming tactics to be able to face her phobia as she came to doing her training and found that in a hospital she physically couldn't avoid them, but Colette had noticed how as she got more stressed with her foundation year she would take the stairs more and more, ultimately slipping back into her bad habits.

"but…" Zosia croaked, barely a whisper, "I don't think I can."


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyyy guys so I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, I don't even have an excuse really, I'm just a sucky sucky person :') Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and just a side note - I'm sorry if any of the medical stuff isn't very exact, I'm not a midwife, nor have I had any children of my own so feel free to correct me :) **

"Dr Copeland!" Guy bellowed across Maternity, waking the junior doctor from dozing in a waiting room chair, "Where's my daughter?" Dom quickly jumped to his feet, straightening out his shirt and stifling a yawn. "She was downstairs with Colette last time I saw her, refusing to get in the lift…"

"Shit." Guy cursed under his breath, raking his hand through his hair. As Dom stood, looking confused, he decided he was way too tired to start asking questions so he sat back down on the chair behind him, swinging his legs up next to him and closed his eyes. "Right urm, I'm going to-" Guy tried to think what his late wife would do in the situation but found himself interrupted by the 'ping' of the elevator and the doors opening to reveal a very weary looking Colette with her arms wrapped tightly around Zosia who had her head buried in the nurse's shoulder. Guy watched his daughter's body shake as she sobbed into the arms of one of his oldest friends.

"Shhh, it's ok, it's over, we're here" Colette whispered gently, taking a step backwards and releasing the junior doctor from her embrace, "come on" she coaxed her out of the lift and onto the bright ward, rubbing her back lovingly. Guy stood gawping at the pair for a moment before, softly, he called out to his daughter

"Zoshie?" Zosia lifted her head up and looked in his direction, searching for the source of the voice that had just called her name. As she peered at her father through shiny, tear-filled eyes an excruciating pain encircled her entire lower abdomen, causing her knees to buckle underneath her. She soon found herself being held up by Colette as her father reached out towards her. Through gritted teeth she managed to force out

"Don't….let him…anywhere….near…me!" before she saw blood and everyone on the ward seemed to be running towards her. Guy stepped backwards looking helplessly at Colette as his baby girl was carried away to a side room, only being brought out of his trance as Dom placed his hand caringly on the CEO's shoulder and asked

"You alright Mr Self?" Guy looked back at the F1, furrowing his brow in confusion as he asked, almost silently

"Where's Arthur?" Dom carefully guided Guy backwards to sit on the chair he had occupied himself just moments ago.

"Well there's a slight problem there…we don't exactly know. He's kind of…missing." Guy continued to stare at the junior doctor for a few moments before queried,

"What did you just say?" Dom looked back at the dazed older man before repeating himself, slowly,

"We don't know where Arthur is…" causing Guy's eyes to light up as something seemed to click inside his brain. Before he knew it he was on his feet, practically running towards the lift as he shouted back to Dom,

"but I do!"

* * *

Meanwhile in a side room on the Maternity ward nobody could hear themselves think for Zosia's crying and screaming. Colette was sat by the side of her head, holding her hand and stroking her hair gently as she whispered softly to her, while Mr T examined her with a very solemn face. There was a lot of blood from what Colette could see and when she caught the obstetrician whisper something about a 'c section' to one of the on call midwives she knew it was serious and couldn't help but wonder whether she should get Guy involved. Before she could think about doing anything though Mr T piped up saying

"Right Zosia I'm afraid you've suffered a placental abruption, we need to get you in for an emergency caesarean now." At that Zosia's voice seemed to leave her body and all the screaming and hysteria stopped as she began to fear for the life of her unborn child.

* * *

As the lift travelled its way down the shaft, too slowly for Guy's liking, he stood tapping his foot impatiently and probably irritating the two other passengers. Why hadn't he thought about it earlier that his future son in law should be at home with his heavily pregnant daughter? But then again; if he hadn't been such a rubbish father himself than maybe he'd have known sooner that she was in labour. As the lift came to a shuddering hault, the doors slid open unhurriedly and Guy was running through them onto Keller ward before they had even got to half way. At the sight of the usually calm and collected CEO of Holby hurtling past the bunch of junior doctors and nurse on the night shift were stunned into a silence as the majority of them stood frozen, abandoning their tasks of doing obs to stare at the flustered man.

* * *

Zosia was now being wheeled hurriedly into theatre with Colette at her side, tears spilling silently down her cheeks as her baby's life hung in the balance. Weakly, hopelessly, she turned her head to the nurse running alongside her and searched

"Where's Arthur?" Colette swore she could feel her heart break into a thousand tiny pieces as the plea came from the young woman's mouth. As a sob caught in the back of her throat she replied

"I don't know, I'm sorry baby girl, I'm going to look after you though, I promise."

* * *

Bursting into the On Call room Guy tore the covers of Arthur's almost unconscious form shouting

"Digby, Wake up!" The junior grumbled loudly before he rolled over to go back to sleep, only to be interrupted again by the familiar voice. "Come on Arthur you fool, get up!" As his mind slowly slipped into some sort of conscious state he noticed his pounding headache, remembering the blurry events of the evening. He stretched an arm out, searching for his fiance only to be greeted by a wall, a wall which most definitely wasn't in his room. "Arthur!" the voice shouted again before the rest of the story clicked into place and his eyes snapped open to see the whitewash wall. He was in the On Call room on Keller. "Digby will you just get you arse out of bed you imbecile!" Guy Self – what? Arthur rolled over to face the antsy older man in front of him.

"Whuu-?" He began to mumble, sitting up slowly.

"Zosia's in labour!" The CEO exclaimed to the bleary eyed F2, watching his eyes widen in panic before he added, "and something happened…"

* * *

***Ducks for cover* I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, please don't kill me! it would be lovely if you fancied leaving a review or giving me a cheeky follow/favourite ) bye **


End file.
